Moving to Canada
by serrixoxo
Summary: Corinne Madelyn Schenone is moving to Montreal. she needs to learn french, gets whacked in romance back home and in canada. whoa. read! like the kdrama playful kiss
1. Chapter 1

Moving to Canada

CHAPTER 1

"I-We need to tell you something, Corinne." Her voice was serious. Uh-Oh. Was it about summer school?

"Mom, I'm sorry! I'm just not smart…ok? I can't get good grades. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being like Aaron, where he's all perfect!" I pleaded. My dad laughed.

"We already found out that you hacked into the genesis website to change your grades, honey." Dad smirked. I scrunched up my face.

"I said that for..nothing? Well then what is it?" I asked, observing my mother suspiciously.

"We're moving." My dad blurts out. "To Montreal, Canada." My jaw drops wide open, open enough for a fly to get in.

"Say what? Where's that?" I questioned. This time my dad scrunched up his face, making his nose look like a pig's, and his mouth look like a duck's beak. His forehead wrinkled up, showing his stressful story life.

"What have you been learning in French, I mean seriously!" my dad exclaimed. "They don't teach you anything here at Westwood! Montreal is a French-Canadian city in Canada. Most of them speak French, and have English as their second language. However, we will be sending you to a private international institute, one of the best schools there in Canada. But you still need to learn French, of course! In order to get around. Also, me and mom have been promoted, so we're going on a long business trip. And the house is great! I mean, great. And so, if anything bad happens, we're leaving you with my best bud and his fam!" I didn't need to hear the rest. I ran upstairs, and slammed the door. Moving again? SERIOUSLY? How much more? I took out my guitar and started playing some chords, falling asleep in my own little music fairytale.

CHAPTER 2

Today was my last day at Westwood. I wasn't going to sob and cry over moving, but I was surely going to miss the warm weather, the bright sun, the shrub trees, everything, actually. Except school, and the jerks. How will I ever get used to the cold weather there? Around classes, people said "Goodbye, and I will miss you here at Westwood," or things like "Lucky, you're goin' to Canada, the rich place!" or things like "Go underground shopping" or "You get to go everywhere, Corinne." It was such a nagging day. After school, I walked home, just because Aaron couldn't just stop by since he's lazy. As I started walking home, I realized that Bryce was walking on the same block as me, just on the different sidewalk. Bryce? What was he doing? I knew his house was where the library was, which was not this direction. I assumed that he was going over a friend's, or to the park or field to practice his football or something. But he wasn't. Once I crossed the road to another block, he came near. I tried walking more vigorously without looking stupid, but that wasn't the case. I acted chill, and let him walk 10 feet away from me. I decided not to walk home, oh no siree, I went all over town.

"I heard, you're um, moving." He said, frowning as we came to a stoplight, watching the cars all rushing past us.

"Yeah, I am, to Montreal, actually. All the way ups there." I replied, resuming to an awkward stat.

"I..I need to tell you, now." He whispered. "I..had a crush on you since forever, and even...now."

My eyes widen, my lips turn small, accidentally biting the bottom part. I walked away from him, and stopped at a bright green bench to sit on. Bryce decides unexpectedly to just stroll and sit down also, and then puts his face right near mine, enclosing the outer world from us. All I can see is his beautiful blue eyes, his cute looking nose, and his plump sexy lips. He puts his hands around my face. After a moment of at least enduring that for more than five seconds, I force his hands down back to his side. I stand up, and ignore what I just felt. I shake my head, take everything I heard out through my other ear, and start walking again. This time, Bryce doesn't leave me alone.

"Leave me be," I said, after walking around the town plaza, and ready to walk into downtown.

"You'll regret this, Corinne. Or should I say, Madelyn?" He snapped.

"I..if we date, there's no point. Long distance relationships never work. And I know that." I said strongly. As he just stood there like a dope, I made my escape. I ran over inside to the closest store as possible.

"Hello," said the clerk. I looked around the big fashion store. It seemed like I was in the fashion boutique _Forever 21._ I gaped at the fancy skinny jeans and wandered around the Ed-Hardy sneakers. Surely Bryce wouldn't be finding me here. I tried on a pair of sunglasses, a hat, and a pair of skinny jeans. The skinny jeans fit just right with the Abercrombie sweatshirt I was wearing

"You look really nice…and different with that on. Really pretty, actually."


	2. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"You look really nice…and different with that on. Really pretty, actually." I turn around. A boy my age, wearing a pair of classy sunglasses, a underarmour athletic shirt, and a matching pair of sporty shorts.

He smiled, "Hi, I'm Connor. I heard you're the girl who is moving..to Canada? Wow. Impressive. And I heard you're rich, musically smart, pretty intelligent and shy. They never said you were..pretty." He laughed. I was in a daze, watching him saying those words. I didn't blush, like I bet other girls would have done.

"Oh, yeah. Um, thanks. My name's Cor-" I was about to say until he cut me off.

"Corinne, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, and look out the window, seeing Bryce- wandering around. "Uh Oh." I froze.

"Bryce?..Oh, wait..don't tell me." He froze also.

"Yeah." I replied. "You might want to leave..before he finds I am with you-new kid." He grinned at me, showing his bright white teeth, and sprinted out the door, only finding Bryce coming towards him. I quickly ran into the clothes hangers, where I can hide and watch. I saw Connor showing no sign of saying that he saw me here. I guessed that Connor offered him to play a game of ball, or something, because Bryce agreed to leave me be and go hang out with Connor.

"Whew!" I said, after a while, crouching behind the hangers. I walked out the door, back to my house. I did all my homework from Westwood, one last time. I was sort of lonely, since I was home alone. Until the door bell rang.

"Huh?" I thought. No one was supposed to ring the doorbell at this time. Mom told me the maids weren't coming. I usually didn't have anyone over, unless- it could've been one of Aaron's friends or something. But I was definitely sure that it wasn't. I swiftly accelerated down my stairs, as softly as possible. I opened the door, seeing Connor. Once the door flew wide open, he pulled me into a hug, entering my house.

"Uh.." I say out of nowhere. I push him off of me. The hug felt warm and mushy, full of love. It was the first time I felt this way, towards, the opposite sex, a male. I think I got too overwhelmed, with shock, because I had pushed him pretty hard.

"Sorry. It's just, I know you're moving, soon."

"I can't accept the fact that you like me- it's too hard. I'm going to be in Canada. It was nice seeing you today- but.." I trailed off.

"But you like me too- I can feel it. You don't like Bryce." He finished my sentence.

"Ok.. um, thinker, but I don't like anyone here- I'm not going to like anyone in Canada either. I'm going to die alone!" I said, strongly.

"I don't want you to. I like you, it's love at first sight." He replied with passion and force.

"Well keep it at NO sight. If anyone knows I'm dating you- Bryce will.."

"That's HIS problem! Here," He took out a piece of paper with some writing on it. "This is my cell, my home address, facetime, and my email. Oh look, look at the time. See you- on facetime maybe? BYE!" He trailed down the stairs, running, running so I wouldn't be able to chase after him, not wanting to accept this slip of paper. I shrugged my shoulders, and decided to just pack my bags. I'm going to Canada, aren't I? I slumped back inside, and made myself some microwave food. I put the slip of paper neatly in my bag to Canada. Mom and dad finally came home on time for dinner, with some real delicious food. They brought me some spaghetti from Italian Touch. I guess it was an okay last dinner here at home.


	3. Chapter 4&5

CHAPTER 4

Writer's Note: Hey! I was wondering if the story was going good! I think this is one of my favorite stories ever. I got inspired to write this story from my spring break trip in Montreal, Canada.

6:00 AM.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEP. I hit the side table where the alarm is, several times, trying to find the alarm's button to shut up. The alarm starts getting louder, and louder, as I keep trying to not wake up and find the switch. It was no use. I opened my one eye, and found my left arm on a complete different direction of where the alarm was. I chuckled at myself, still extremely tired. I heard some thumping noise, assuming that it was my mother, thumping and running over to my room. I quickly lay my head back down on my soft, pink pillow, and closed my eyes. I heard her marching into my room to wake me up.

"GET UP. NOW! We need to leave right away to get off traffic! Let's move, cupcake!" She shook me and made me bounce all over my bed. I jump straight up.

"OKAY! I'M UP! GEEZ…" I yell into her face.

"Get ready, breakfast's a bagel on the table, and pack your guitar and whatever! Your father's almost ready!" She snaps at me, and then pushes me off the bed, letting me land on the ground. Isn't my mother, lovely? I groan as I get up from the floor, rubbing my legs and pained butt. I walk swiftly to the bathroom, and squeeze my toothpaste out onto my toothbrush. After, I wash my face, and brush my hair to have its maximum shine. I dress into my best casual looking clothes. I decided to wear my recently bought UGG boots, the kinds that are the new design. Well, I wanted to make a nice impression on those fake French Canadians. I heard the French are really crazy over latest fashion trends. Oh, yay. I would've put on some lotion and cream, if my mom didn't rush me!

Dad drove, I texted Aaron. Mom drove, I texted Aaron.

ME: hi brotha

Aaron^^: where are ya? I'm here, at a hotel. French Canadians..too formal ugh.

ME: We're in NY. STILL.

Aaron: good luck w that! NY is loong.

ME: yay.

Aaron: see u soon! Bye

I lock my iphone screen. There were no apps I wanted to play with it. I looked out the window, staring at nothing, at nowhere, except for the trees and the blank sky. I imagined Montreal, and researched on my iphone. It was a popular city for tourists, because of some place called Notre Dame Cathedral. It was also very popular for French people and for others who love shopping. Montreal happens to have great French food, and an underground shopping place. Hmm, interesting.

I thought about the teens and students, and the people my age. Since it was an international school, there should be SOME Americans there, that actually spoke English..right? I worried about my new social life. I knew this was the chance for me to start over on my life, turn into something new, not the same old shy music nerd! I can actually show my talents this time. I can show that I can dance, sing, play a variety of instruments, and that I'm smart. No one at Westwood really knew that I'm this talented. What really got my attention was the language, though. I needed to learn French, quick-and now. If I didn't know fluent French, that was one way to make myself show up like a loser. I wasn't sure what goal I was thinking about in that car ride, because as soon as it showed up, I had closed my eyes into a deep sleep.

"Wakie-Wakie, sis!" Aaron said, excitedly. He tickled my nose.

"Shut up, Aaron!" I yelled, smacking him in the face, still not awake. He smacked me back, a bit lighter. "Wake up! You're in MONTREAL, IDIOT!" This time, (still closed my eyes), I grab for his nose and squeeze it for around five seconds. He gasps for breath. After hearing his gasp, I smile and open my eyes. I see Aaron in front of me, gasping, and I'm in the car sitting crookedly.

"We've got our matters, settled here now, right Corinne?" Aaron chuckled. He pulled my arm, and I got off the car.

"Where's the house?" I asked, still looking around everywhere. There were a bunch of people walking, some teens my own age.

"Hey, make a good impression on these people." He shifted his head towards the teens I just saw. I nodded. I fixed my hair, and wrapped my neck neatly in the scarf. I smiled, trying to look my best, like before.

"Salut! Je m'appelle Aaron, et ma soir, Corinne.' Aaron was speaking. FLUENTLY. IN FRENCH. I couldn't believe it! He was amazing, continuing on about something else. Then he pushed me over to their side.

"See ya, Corinne! I'll text you later. I need to go find mom and dad. Caio!" Aaron waved. I gulp, and turn my face towards the teens. As I looked, I observed, like I usually did. There were two guys, and two girls. They might be double dating, or just a group outing. I didn't know. I didn't even know what to say. I just smiled nervously.

"So you're Corinne, eh? Nice to meet you. My name's Hugues, this is my pal Jules, this is Adele, et Denise." Hugues's voice had a fun French accent. I tried hard not to giggle. I shook hands with Hugues, Jules, Adele, and Denise. They had such pretty names. Corinne. UGH. I shook hands with them. Hugues told me to come join them, they were just going to hang out, walking around town and get some snacks at the café. They said they can show me around a bit too, well Hugues said Aaron told him I should get a tour around. It was mostly Hugues talking. Denise and Adele sort of had a mushier and fatter accent that was hard to understand. Jules was just quiet the whole time we were walking. While we were walking, I felt like Jules was observing me. I couldn't imagine it, because…why would a French Canadian boy observe a musical nerd? You know that feeling, when your feel like someone is staring right through your mind and soul, that was exactly what I was feeling when we were walking around the city. I knew that if he was observing me, he was probably snickering and had a smug grin on in his heart. I assumed that. I ignored him and his ongoing thoughts. At some points, Adele gave weird comments that didn't relate to what we were talking about. She even gave some attitudes to me, with her ugly voice. I couldn't believe her name was Adele! No doubt she was gorgeous, but I just couldn't take it with her. I was relieved that I wouldn't see her again- until Monday. Adele made me remember about everything in Westwood, all the jerks and plastic barbies trying to be cool.

Adele had blonde, wavy, long hair, she was a bit chubby, but was wearing one of the most fashionable pants ever. I really wanted to wear them, they were so pretty. Adele was no doubt spoiled and yet gorgeous, compared to Denise. Denise was a brunette with golden wavy highlights running through her hair. Her hair was perfectly straight, which made me love her highlights even more. Her clothes were a bit more on the casual side. She was wearing ripped black jeggings, Ed Hardy converses, and a fancy basic tanktop with a cardigan. Jules, was very shy in front of me, maybe because I was a foreigner or something. I wasn't so sure why he was really quiet in front of me. He was carrying around a black backpack, and was wearing one of those "Cool Story Bro" hats. He was also wearing sweatpants and an Abercrombie sweatshirt. He reminded me of Jordan, one of the nicer guys at Westwood. What really brought my attention were his sky blue eyes and cute freckles. His hair was a chestnut color, and in a Justin Beiber style, which sort of annoyed me. He didn't need to make his hair look like that. Hugues, was the nicest to me. He was always smiling at me, and showing me new places. The others just chimed in conversation. Hugues also taught me much about the language, and how the currency worked. I actually thought of him as my first Canadian friend. Hugues had brown curly hair, which kind of reminded me of a pom pom, and had these sparkly green eyes. He was wearing one of the American brands, Underarmour. He was wearing one those athletic shorts and an underarmour sweatshirt.

It was a long, slow day. We toured around the city and walked back to my neighborhood. Adele looked pretty aggravated, having to follow us where she goes everyday anyways. Afterwards, they all showed me where they lived. Jules was the only one who was living in an apartment. Hugues was living in a house that was two streets from my house, which wasn't so far away. Adele's house was four streets from my house, and Denise lived in a house that was around five or six blocks away. Even though it was a long, slow day, I thought it was fun, observing the French international kids' lives, trying new food, looking around stores and malls, and checking out the neighborhoods.

Tomorrow is Dimanche, Sunday. Aaron told me during dinner today that I was invited over to Hugues's house for the night. They are really so excited to see me, because they think of me as a foreigner. Oh, yay.

Surprisingly, I had a great time at Hugues's house. I learned so much about him, and his family. His family was actually English, from England. Hugues's name is actually Harry, and their last name is Styles. They had to move to Montreal, for work and company businesses. The Styles family moved to Montreal when Hugues was just six years old. His parents tell me that it was a long journey, and they still wonder if they can ever go and live back at England. Hugues is actually the only one who doesn't care much about England, he prefers his name to be 'Hugues Styles' instead of Harry Styles. He also prefers having the French TV shows and radio on. However, Sophie, his older sister, is completely opposite. She would rather speak the English language and not worry about French until she leaves to attend school. Sophie also favors that people call her Sarah-Michelle, her English name. After having a sweet, delightful dinner of French lamb chops and English dish of fish and chips, I hung with Hugues in his room. His bedroom was just amazing, with its decorating and furniture. The blues of the wallpaper, the squishy lumpy bed, the brown couch, the flat screen TV, his study desk and laptop, his posters with sport stars on them, it made up his personality. We had a fun time together, him teaching me all about this random French board game, playing XBOX, and laughed at our most stupidest stories ever. I said my goodbyes to the Styles family, and left, venturing home.

CHAPTER 5

LUNDI

I was waken up earlier than usual by a maid. She instructed me to wash up and get dressed for school. Aaron left me a note in the bathroom:

_Good Morning, Cor! Mom+dad left for work. I'm back in Columbia with the college buds! WHOOT WHOOT. Get ready for school. Ask the maid for a ride from the chauffeur to Hugues casa. CAIO. _

_PS: etudier francais. ^^ (LEARN FRENCH!)_

What a note.

"**Youu, must get reedy for school. Et eat. I maaad-ke goode foode for you. Then chauffeur drive youuu to Hugues house." **The maid said in her thick accent. I nodded in reply, and went to wash up in the bathroom. The bathroom was scented beautifully with a n apple scent that I just very much adored. I ran out the bathroom feeling clean and smelling fresh. I imagined the hallways to be smaller, but they were much bigger. My room was not arranged the way I would've liked, and it still had some missing furniture and I had some closed boxes here and there. I went off to eat breakfast in the kitchen. The maid told me it was **'La Populaire'** Crepe. I thought she said crap, but I dug in anyway because it looked pretty darn delicious. La Populaire was just delicious, a blend of fresh fruits, a bit of chocolate, and sweet pleasure of brown sugar. If my breakfast was like this all the time, I thought that maybe I can live here. She instructed me to wait outside for the chauffeur to arrive. Aaron said it would be better instead of walking over to Hugues house. He wrote a bunch of reasons on the fridge:

DANGEROUS!

Can get lost, especially in this city

MIGHT ditch school.

Etc, etc.

I mean, really AARON? I wore my cute UGG boots and skipped lazily over to the driveway. The chauffeur honked his horn. BEEP BEEP. I quickly walked over to the car, introducing myself. The chauffeur didn't look so happy, maybe because it was a Monday. I tried my best to greet myself as politely as possible, but he didn't understand nor care. I just sat in the car silently passing by a row of houses and looking out the window's every wonder.

Finally, we came to a stop. Out the window, I saw Hugues. He looked kind of down and didn't even notice the car. I wondered if something bad happened yesterday. He was just sitting there, on his stairs and just staring right at his hands with no emotion, just depression. I came up with so many theories, like if he sprained his wrist, or even worse- get an infection from a really bloody cut. As I thought of the theories in my head, the chauffeur beeped the horn and rolled his window down, yelling: "CAPEESH, AMIGO! HUGUES, EH?"

The chauffeur was pretty infuriated and frustrated with him just sitting there, so he ordered me to get out and wait for Hugues to settle things through. Then, we'll walk to school. The chauffeur drives away, cursing about how teenagers these days do not pay any attention at all. I walked towards Hugues clumsily.

"Are you okay? Did you sprain your wrist? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I pleaded and begged him for an answer. "Is anyone home? Should I get your mom? Huh?"

"Look, Corinne. My mom's home, my dad's at work. My sister's at school. If my mom finds out I am still here, with..you, I'm dead. So, if you get any louder, I'm in trouble. So..SHH."

************END OF CHAPTERS 4+5**********************************************

**Author's Note: **

Hey! It's serrixoxo. I hope you guys enjoyed CHAPTERS 4+5^^

What do you think happens next?(: Is there something romantic, or something deadly and bad happening to Hugues?

French key:

|HUGUES IS A FRENCH NAME| (kind of pronounced as HUGO)

**LA POPULAIRE CREPE- this is a type of breakfast dish in France and Canada. It is called a crepe. La Populaire is very popular amongst restaurants and at home. **

**CAIO- see ya!**

**Yes, I am using Harry Styles in this story^^ ahaha. **


End file.
